The Game
by FrameofReality
Summary: "My greatest mistake…" The Decepticon warlord growled, entering the empty bridge, dragging his whimpering second in command by the helm, only to lift him effortlessly and throw him across the room. "M-My liege..." Starscream whined. SS/M, sticky.


A/N: Hey, Frame here. So apparently my new thing to do when stressed is write about my OTPs. So here, enjoy a semi-pointless sticky smut. I'm hoping to try nonsticky soon, I'm just not confident in my ability to write it well. :/ This one kinda came to me when I was listening to music and _Up in the Air_ by 30 Seconds to Mars started playing. The songs and story just went from there. Also set right after Starscream tries to offline Optimus and Megatron's all like, "NOPE. That's my job, bitch."

* * *

"My greatest mistake…" The Decepticon warlord growled, entering the empty bridge, dragging his whimpering second in command by the helm, only to lift him effortlessly and throw him across the room.

Starscream flinched at the impact, sparks flying as he skid across the metal floor. He shuddered in fear, and Megatron rewarded him with a swift, merciless kick to the chassis. The Seeker coughed, feeling his spark slam against its chamber painfully.

"M-My liege…" He whined, and Megatron rolled his optics. He couldn't think of anyone as pathetic as the groveling mech before him. Snarling, he grabbed him by the throat, slowly wrapping his servos tighter until he was choking the slim aerial, who spluttered and flailed wordlessly.

For a moment, and not for the first time, he genuinely wondered why the frag he'd chosen Starscream as his first lieutenant. Envious, traitorous, whiny… The jet tried to dig his claws into his master's wrist, but it was a fruitless endeavor. There was a low rumble as the overlord laughed, and fearful but still stubborn crimson optics met similar, sadistically amused ones. Weak, helpless, unpredictable… How many times had they played this game? How much longer would it continue?

Just as it seemed Starscream would offline, Megatron gave a fierce grin as an idea struck him, and he dropped him, spreading his legs apart. The dazed Seeker made no move to stop him, concentrating on cycling his intakes, for the moment unaware of his lord's intentions. The larger mech ran a claw down his inner thigh, acquiring Starscream's attention again, other servo reaching up to stroke those lovely, sensitive wings.

_"A-Ah…"_ The Seeker's optics shuttered in pleasure, his expression swaying between arousal, confusion, and fright. "L-Lord M-Megatron?"

"That's right, Starscream…it seems you need a _reminder_ of where you stand. Let's see you live up to your name, hm?"

**"N-Never…"** He hissed, starting to struggle once more only to be stilled as Megatron pinched his wing tips, drawing a gasp from him. It had been a while since their last 'disagreement', and while he often abused his second, even he couldn't deny how attractive the Seeker was…especially when dominated, as he'd seen for himself on more than one occasion. The warlord felt his spike harden in its housing at the thought of Starscream on his knees, covered in transfluid. Soon, he would make that vision a reality…but the proud aerial would beg for it, he'd make sure of that.

"Open up," the gray mech leaned down, snarling lowly into his reluctant partner's audio.

Quivering, he tried unsuccessfully to disentangle himself from his lord, only for his neck to be assaulted by sharp denta, scraping along his energon lines. With one bite, it would be all over…and the thought sent a dark excitement through him. Yes, Megatron could be brutal and unrelenting, but he could also be gentle and even loving – or as close as a Decepticon could come to it – despite his reputation. However, Starscream was sure this time would be nothing but pain with the benefit of pleasure, and he wasn't about to surrender to such punishment so easily.

Seeing his second refusing his order sent a surge of anger through him, but he kept it contained…just barely. Their fields had begun to mesh together due to their close proximity and what it alluded to. The Seeker could feel his commander's impatience, likewise Megatron could sense his trepidation.

Rolling his optics, he stood up, jerking the smaller mech to his knees. If Starscream wanted to be difficult, then fine. He had more than one way to accomplish his goal. With a click, his interface panel moved aside, his impressive member pressurizing and catching the kneeling figure's focus. He regarded it with a mix of horror and denied lust before Megatron pounced, forcing his thumb into his mouth, causing him to gag. But it was enough.

Without warning, he slammed his spike into Starscream's mouth, the jet's optics tearing up. He set a brutal pace, holding the back of his helm so he couldn't move as he thrust deep into his throat. A whimper was all that could be heard from his second, his jaw beginning to hurt after awhile. To appease him, Starscream tentatively flicked his glossa around the invader, eliciting a groan from its owner, who stalled in his assault.

Encouraged by this, he skillfully wrapped his servos around the base, pumping while he began sucking and licking in earnest. Though this was humiliating, he couldn't deny he enjoyed it, and at least now he had control over his intakes and gag reflex. Less pain, more pleasure.

Nipping lightly at the tip, which was already covered in prefluid, Megatron bucked his hips forward at the unexpected but not unwelcome sensation. Starscream pulled back in time, catching his master's burning gaze and licking the fluid from his lips teasingly. Denta gritting at the display, he forced Starscream to swallow him again, resetting his pace. "Little tease…" he rumbled, allowing enough control left over so the Seeker could still ravish him with his snake-like tongue. Processor buzzing, he chased his first release, coming deep in the aerial's throat. _"T-Take it all…"_ he managed to shout out over his roar of ecstasy. Starscream did what he could, choking it down, his claws scrabbling on the ground. There was just too much, though, and it dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

Recovering quickly, a frown was aimed at him. "I thought I gave you an order," he growled lowly, and fear sparked in his prey's optics. Before he could respond, Megatron grabbed one of his slender legs, pulling him ungracefully forward and clawing at his interface panel, which gave way immediately.

Sharp denta flashed in a sinister grin as their gazes met, and he hooked a claw around Starscream's lithe waist, turning him over and nudging him onto his hands and knees. This was one of their favorite positions, and Megatron felt he deserved a tiny reward considering his excellence in sucking spike.

Those pretty wings fluttered in excitement, and he grabbed them harshly, a cry ringing out. Pressing against Starscream from behind, he smoothed out the dents he had made in the sensitive metal, drawing a coo from him, which turned into a hiss when his hips jerked forward into his impossibly tight, wet valve.

"Nnnghhh…" No matter how many times they interfaced, Starscream was always a difficult fit considering the major size difference of their frames. He'd even caused the other to bleed before, though it hadn't really been a problem for either of them. Sadism and masochism went hand in hand for them, so punishments were always a bit questionable. Perhaps that's why Starscream never seemed to learn his lesson.

Megatron drew back so just the tip of his spike hovered at the jet's inviting warmth, stalling long enough for him to wriggle his aft impatiently before he fully sheathed himself again, a simultaneous moan erupting from both of them.

"M-Move…" Starscream gasped out. Megatron growled, wrapping a claw around his neck, scratching lightly at his neck cables, forcing his helm against his own.

"We're not doing this at _your_ leisure, Starscream," he pulled completely out of his second, and he let out a needy whine.

_"P-Please,_ master! I-I need it, I need **you,"**

"Keep begging, I'll consider it." Meanwhile, his claws roughly ran up and down his sides, digging into armor seams to make the smaller mech shudder in delight.

"M-My lord, I – I _need_ you deep in me," this was beyond humiliating, but he didn't care at this point. All he wanted was for his master to take him, he needed to be dominated.

"Tell me, my little Seeker…" he purred dangerously, biting at his exposed neck, nicking an energon line, lapping and sucking at the wound greedily, pausing to finish his question before he resumed. _"What_ did you say was my greatest mistake?"

"A-Ah…I don't – I mean," he was trembling from both fear and lust now. "M-Master, please, I didn't mean-"

**"Silence!"** he roared, biting deeper into his cabling, savoring the taste of Starscream's lifeblood. "I don't make mistakes. Do you understand?" A scoring of claws down his spinal strut where his wings met his back and he was practically babbling.

"Y-Yes, never, my lord! I was a f-fool to even consider!"

"Mm…you are a fool, Starscream…but you're mine." With that, he took his Seeker in a momentary, passionate kiss, then claimed his valve again, lubricant having pooled down his thighs and onto the metal floor. "Mine and **_mine alone."_**

_**"Y-Yes!"**_ he cried out, the movement of their hips becoming rhythmic, burning all thought from their processors in favor of chasing something more carnal. Their frames met with a clang which grew louder as they neared their climax, Megatron leaning forward to bite and lick at a wing, claws digging into the floor beneath them while Starscream's own scrabbled heedlessly.

With a roar, the warlord bit down on his partner's wing, drawing energon and coming inside that tight port. Starscream yelped in pain, only for it to become a long, drawn-out moan as he overloaded right as his master did, their fluids mixing in his small valve and spilling out down his thighs and on Megatron's huge spike.

With his last remaining strength, he pulled Starscream on top of him and lay back, both of them panting in post-overload bliss. Megatron's optics felt a bit heavy, but his recharge was interrupted – perhaps thankfully, since they were still on the bridge and privy to anyone who might walk in – by Starscream. He'd realized Megatron's member was still inside him and was now rocking his hips, flashing his master a sultry smirk as he started riding him.

The overlord couldn't help but chuckle at his second's renewed eagerness. For such a small frame, he had plenty of stamina, even despite the wounds he'd inflicted. Looking up at his pretty Seeker, he suddenly remembered why he had chosen him as his first lieutenant, beginning to thrust into him again.

Starscream was a coward, a traitor, and by no means on par with him when it came to melee fighting. But what he lacked in some regards, he more than made up for in others. A brilliant strategist, air commander and flyer, cunning, ruthless, a stunning frame…and Primus damn if not one of the best frags he'd ever had…if not the best. Offering a dark grin, he pulled his flighty Seeker into a rough, kiss, glossa dancing hungrily. Yes, he would continue to fuck Starscream until he could no longer move. After all, this was supposed to be a punishment.


End file.
